Love In An Elevator
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Um advogado, uma secretária e uma grande atração entre eles. Elevadores podem servir pra mais de uma coisa. Shunsui x Lisa, Universo Alternativo.


**Bleach** não me pertence, pq se pertencesse, não estaria a merda que está hoje em dia /apanha

Presente para a Sabaku no T.- , que me obrigou a aprender a escrever sobre o shipper só pra dar presentes pra ela /apanha again

Gemma-nee, espero que goste *-*

Fic betada por Kuchiki Rukia.13

* * *

_Love in an elevator  
Llivin' it up when I'm going down  
Love in an elevator  
Lovin' it up 'til I hit the ground

* * *

_

Abri a porta do escritório, lentamente, tentando não fazer barulho. Assim que havia espaço suficiente para passar, saí de lá e andei na ponta dos pés pelo corredor. Olhei para trás e vi a mesa da minha super-linda-inteligente-eficiente-sexy-e-incrivelmente-difícil secretária, que ficava no lado esquerdo da porta. Lisa, _minha_ secretária devia ter ido pegar um café ou talvez tivesse ido ao banheiro. Tudo bem, eu sempre acho um desperdício quando olho pra lá e não a vejo, mas agora é essencial que ela não esteja aqui. Missão "_Evitar Trabalho_" em andamento.

- Você acha mesmo que vai conseguir fugir de mim, Dr. Shunsui?

Eu congelei em minha posição por um momento, e então virei o rosto lentamente para frente. Lisa tinha uma expressão autoritária, a mesma expressão que às vezes me faz duvidar de quem é o chefe por aqui. Ela estava usando uma saia preta não muito curta, mas o suficiente pra me fazer querer ver mais, uma camisa social também preta, apertada na altura dos seios, e sapatos de salto alto, que a faziam ficar na altura dos meus ombros. Lisa-chan sabia ser malvada comigo.

- Eu nunca fugiria de você. A única que continua fugindo de mim aqui é você. – sorri para ela maliciosamente, sabendo que isso não ia me ajudar nem um pouco.

- De qualquer forma... – Lisa deu alguns passos e parou a poucos centímetros de mim, arrumando os óculos - Venha comigo. Se não ler os documentos para o próximo caso, vai acabar passando vergonha no tribunal.

Suspirei derrotado. Puxei o nó da gravata para soltá-lo, e abri os três primeiros botões da minha camisa. Minha missão falhou, mas confesso que queria, e muito, ter tido êxito nela. E sempre que faço isso, Lisa está aqui para me por na linha. Não sei o que faria sem essa mulher.

Ela estava olhando pra minha camisa aberta? Hum, interessante...

Me virei e segui com ela de volta para minha sala. Sentei na grande cadeira de couro preto e joguei meus pés na mesa.

- Aqui está todo o caso do cliente novo, documentado e separado em ordem para você ler. Por favor, não espalhe tudo por aí.

- Tá bom, tá bom...

Ela colocou a enorme pilha de papéis em cima da mesa e se virou para sair, mas eu não ia deixar. Rapidamente, me levantei e corri até a porta.

- Doutor, me deixe sair. – ela disse, irritada. Eu sabia que estava testando a paciência dela.

- Não sem me dar um beijo.

Por um momento, pareceu que Lisa ia aceitar meu pedido. Um segundo depois, ela deu aquele sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu não ganho o suficiente pra isso. – parou e pensou por um momento – Não.

Sorri de novo e saí da frente da porta. Enquanto ela saía, eu disse:

- Sabe, um dia desses, você não vai resistir, e vai se jogar nos meus braços. E eu vou estar te esperando Lisa-chan, não importa quanto tempo le...

Lisa fechou a porta na minha cara.

- Cruel, Lisa-chan...

Passei as próximas horas lendo, _relutantemente,_ tudo que ela deixara para mim. Estava escurecendo quando eu decidi encerrar o expediente e ir embora. Abri um pouco a porta da sala e espiei o corredor. Lisa estava dispensando os serviços da empregada por hoje. Como era mesmo o nome dela? Ori-alguma-coisa... Ori... Orihi... Isso! Inoue, Inoue Orihime. Se a empregada já foi embora, significa que nós dois estamos sozinhos aqui...

Me aproximei devagar e a abracei pela cintura.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Deixando bem claro pra certa mulher, que ela é o amor da minha vida.

- Quantas vezes essa cantada ridícula funcionou?

- Uma, pelo menos.

- O último cara que disse isso pra mim, levou um chute nada delicado nas partes baixas.

- E quem foi o infeliz?

- Você, idiota.

Ela se livrou dos meus braços e se preparou para me chutar, mas eu segurei seus ombros e a trouxe para junto de mim.

- Algo me diz que não é isso que você realmente quer fazer comigo.

- O que você sabe sobre...

Chega de conversar. Eu a calei com um beijo rápido. Ótimo! Funcionou. Se eu soubesse que era tão fácil calar uma mulher, já teria feito isso há muito tempo.

Lisa foi pega de surpresa, e por alguns segundos não soube o que fazer. Voltando a si, começou a xingar a mim e à minha pobre mãe, mas eu já tinha decidido fazê-la se render hoje. Desci minhas mãos para a cintura dela novamente e fui empurrando-a na direção da porta aberta do elevador.

Entramos, e Lisa já não lutava contra meus braços, pelo contrário, ela agarrou a gola do meu paletó e começou a tirá-lo. Apertei todos os botões do 27º andar até o 45º, esperei ele começar a subir, e então apertei do 26º até o térreo. Isso nos daria algum tempo.

- Não fique se achando o máximo. Você não é. – ela disse, sorrindo.

* * *

_Shakin' in the elevator  
Lingerie second floor_

* * *

- Definitivamente não. – segurei a cabeça dela com uma mão – Se tem alguém aqui que é o máximo, é você.

- O que o vigia vai pensar quando olhar a câmera de segurança?

- Vai pensar que eu sou um cara de muita sorte.

Mais um beijo, mais profundo dessa vez. Enquanto nossas línguas se ocupavam uma da outra, meu corpo mantinha o dela pressionado contra a parede do elevador. Lisa encontrou o cinto da minha calça e o tirou. Minha mão livre subiu a saia dela até essa peça deixar de ser um incômodo.

O elevador parava em cada andar por um instante, as portas se abriam, e ele voltava a subir. A essa hora do dia, haveria poucas pessoas no prédio. A maioria dos andares era de escritórios de advocacia como o meu e todos iam embora bem cedo, com exceção do 45º, onde funcionava um consultório de dentista, que costumava ficar aberto até tarde. Quando chegamos ao último andar, nós dois olhamos para fora. Ninguém? Poxa, teria sido engraçado...

Ali mesmo, naquele lugar desconfortável e sem privacidade alguma, correndo o risco de sermos descobertos por qualquer pessoa, Lisa foi minha pela primeira vez. O elevador foi chegando perto do primeiro andar...

---

Uma noite bastante comum. A maioria dos escritórios já estava vazio, só faltava o escritório do Dr. Shunsui, mas a moça da recepção sabia que a secretária dele o faria trabalhar até tarde. Ela teria que subir até lá para trancar tudo, porque os dois nunca se lembravam de fazer isso. Deu a volta no balcão e caminhou até o elevador. As portas se abriram e ela deu de cara com Lisa e Shunsui lado a lado. Ele segurava seu paletó em um braço, sua camisa estava aberta alguns botões, e estava com aquele sorriso arrebatador que a faria se jogar nele a qualquer hora. Já a secretária estava impecavelmente arrumada, com uma cara séria, mas podia-se perceber o vestígio de um sorriso nela.

- Boa noite Dr. Shunsui, eu estava indo trancar seu escritório.

- Ah, boa noite Srta. Makoto. Você está excepcionalmente deslumbrante hoje.

- Claro. – ela respondeu, dando um sorriso com cara de boba.

Os dois saíram do elevador e ela entrou. Podia jurar que ouviu Lisa dizer "idiota" para ele.

- A primeira coisa que você faz depois daquilo tudo é cantar a oxigenada do balcão?

- Você fica uma gracinha com ciúmes, sabia?

- Cale a boca.

* * *

_Gonna be a real fast talker  
And have me a love affair

* * *

_

**N/A:** Bom, é issaê '-' First shot desse shipper, espero que gostem ^^ Reviews~

**N/B: **Cara, eu amo o Dom que cê tem para escrever, e ver a Lisa toda certinha como secretária, e o Shunsui como um Dr. Que não está nem aí com nada foi lindo. E a cena de ciúmes única! E a Orihime como empregada! Ain caralho. Ficou LINDO. Tendo surtos aqui. Parabéns, amei a fic. Beeijos.


End file.
